The First God Wars
Soon after Dramae entered the empty plane of existance that would soon be known as Zeterra, he recruited Medasz to help forge it. Hundred of years passed while they worked. When Dramae saw how well Medasz had performed, he formally gave him his title: The God of Matter. Dramae knew he needed more beings to carry out this world's needs, so he embarked on a journey to a nearby realm to recruit more powerful beings. He came back with a rather hostile male and a sassy female. Once they found their places in the world, they were given godhood. Medasz was on a usual outing to the forest of Chirix, whose location is no longer known, when he met up with Harral. It started as normal banter, until Harral made a comment that angered Medasz slightly. "I'd rather have DEAD trees here. And besides, this place is way too cheery. Let's add some chaos..." As he said that he reached for a tree, and Medasz punched him in the back. Harral, being a hothead, turned to Medasz and said: "You never should have done that." Not taking the hint, Medasz stood there dumbfounded by his words. Harral teleported behind Medasz and stabbed him in the back. They started brawling, taking down trees that stood in their path. It wasn't enough. They left the site of the battle to recruit soldiers. When they had collected their armies, the battle ensued. Four-hundred years passed with Dramae unaware of the insanity, except for whispers of chaos. But, when he did find out, he wasn't happy. He called forth two people. His best Mage and his best blacksmith to make a weapon of war, the Intertwined Soul Sword. He teleported himself and an army that outmatched both Harral and Medasz to the destroyed forest. The army swept across the wasteland like a ravenous sandstorm, engulfing everything in fires of war. He approached the two "bickering imbeciles"(As said by Dramae) and demolished Harral with a swipe from the sword, and blasted Medasz with a Supernova Spell. "This fighting stops here and now. May your armies rest in peace." At that, he used the remaining charge in his Supernova Gem combined with the Sword to split the earth beneath him. The two Gods fell for what seemed like an eternity, until finally landing in an obsidian cell in the core of Zeterra. As they looked about they saw nothing but the black walls of the cell. Dramae carved a hole to see through and spoke few words that the two will never forget. "Defend yourselves, or you'll be forever imprisoned. You two WILL get along in my Dimension, even if you don't want to." He dropped them into an arena, nullified their God-like powers, and gave them sparse survival supplies. Not only that, but the worst of it was: They could feel pain, but couldn't die. For years, he tortured them with wave after wave of his army. He drenched them with lava, played games of "shoot the moving target", and fought them himself. After this, they gained a deep respect for his place in the pantheon. After this event, Dramae felt horrible for what he had done to two of his closest allies. He summoned the aid of three System Guardians known today as: Yzaar-Raptoris, Yzaar-Drakus and Yzaar-Takous. The reason for this was, even if they might be evil, they have the purest souls that Dramae could find. He wished to seal himself away for a long while, and have them take over for him. When he finally woke, he was told by his followers how well a job the Guardians had done, and they were permanently recruited into the Zeterran pantheon. Category:God Wars Category:Gods Category:History